Proteinaceous materials having strong affinity for a body surface have been used for targeted delivery of one or more personal care benefit agents. However, many of these materials used for targeted delivery are comprised or derived from immunoglobulins or immunoglobulin fragments (antibodies, antibody fragments, Fab, single-chain variable fragments (scFv), and Camilidae VHH) having affinity for the target surface. For example, Horikoshi et al. in JP 08104614 and Igarashi et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,386 describe hair coloring agents that consist of an anti-keratin antibody covalently attached to a dye or pigment. The antibody binds to the hair, thereby enhancing the binding of the hair coloring agent to the hair. Similarly, Kizawa et al. in JP 09003100 describe an antibody that recognizes the surface layer of hair and its use to treat hair. A hair coloring agent consisting of that anti-hair antibody coupled to colored latex particles is also described. The use of antibodies to enhance the binding of dyes to the hair is effective in increasing the durability of the hair coloring, but the antibodies are difficult and expensive to produce. Terada et al. in JP 2002363026 describe the use of conjugates consisting of single-chain antibodies, preferably anti-keratin, coupled to dyes, ligands, and cosmetic agents for skin and hair care compositions. Although single-chain antibodies may be prepared using genetic engineering techniques, these molecules are expensive to prepare and may not be suitable for use in commercial personal care products due to their conserved structure and large size.
Non-immunoglobulin-derived scaffold proteins have also been developed for targeted delivery of benefit agents to a target surface, such as delivery of cosmetic agents to keratin-containing materials (See Binz, H. et al. (2005) Nature Biotechnology 23, 1257-1268 for a review of various proteins used in scaffold-assisted binding). Findlay in WO 00/048558 describes the use of calycin-like scaffold proteins, such as β-lactoglobulin, which contain a binding domain for a cosmetic agent and another binding domain that binds to at least a part of the surface of a hair fiber or skin surface, for conditioners, dyes, and perfumes. Houtzager et al. in WO 03/050283 and US 2006/0140889 also describe affinity proteins having a defined core scaffold structure for controlled application of cosmetic substances. As with immunoglobulin-like proteins, these large scaffold protein are somewhat limited by the requirement to maintain the underlying core structure for effective binding and are expensive to produce.
Target surface-binding peptides having strong affinity for a target surface have been identified and isolated from peptide libraries using any number of biopanning techniques including, but not limited to bacterial display (Kemp, D. J.; Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 78(7): 4520-4524 (1981); yeast display (Chien et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 88(21): 9578-82 (1991)), combinatorial solid phase peptide synthesis (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,449,754; 5,480,971; 5,585,275 and 5,639,603), phage display (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,223,409; 5,403,484; 5,571,698; and 5,837,500), ribosome display (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,643,768; 5,658,754; and 7,074,557), and mRNA display technology (PROFUSION™; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,258,558; 6,518,018; 6,281,344; 6,214,553; 6,261,804; 6,207,446; 6,846,655; 6,312,927; 6,602,685; 6,416,950; 6,429,300; 7,078,197; and 6,436,665). Techniques to generate random peptide libraries are described in Dani, M., J. of Receptor & Signal Transduction Res., 21(4):447-468 (2001). Phage display libraries are available commercially from companies such as New England BioLabs
(Beverly, Mass.).
Single chain peptide-based reagents lacking a scaffold support or immunoglobulin fold have been developed that can be used to couple benefit agents to a target surface. Examples of target surfaces include, but not are limited to body surfaces such as hair, skin, nail, and teeth (U.S. Patent Nos. 7,220,405; 7,309,482; and 7,285,264; U.S. Patent Application Publication NOs. 2005/0226839; 2007/0196305; 2006/0199206; 2007/0065387; 2008/0107614; 2007/0110686; and 2006/0073111; and published PCT applications WO2008/054746; WO2004/048399, and WO2008/073368) as well as other surfaces such as pigments and miscellaneous print media (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0054752), and various polymers such as poly (methyl methacrylate) (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0265431), polypropylene (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0264720), nylon (U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0141629 and 2003/0185870), polytetrafluoroethylene (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/607734), polyethylene (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0141628), and polystyrene (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0261775). However, some single chain peptide-based reagents may lack the durability required for certain commercial applications, especially when coupling a particulate benefit agent to a body surface in a highly stringent matrix.
The problem to be solved is to provide additional hair-binding peptides having strong affinity for hair as well as peptide reagents comprising such hair-binding peptides for delivery of a benefit agent to the hair surface.